Lost in a Wonder
by Theodosius
Summary: Shepard and Liara find themselves in the wilderness of Thessia, exploring the natural beauty of the alien planet. What will they find there? This is a glimpse of their post-war life together as bondmates.


**Lost in a Wonder**

It was a wonderful day in the wild nature of Thessia. The sun was shining above through the clear blue sky, its rays gently touching the faraway mountain range in the southernmost part of the planet. Having decided to get away from the city, Shepard and Liara now found themselves in one of the mountain's wondrous forests.

The narrow path they were on, virtually untouched, led them through the magnificent woods. Liara enjoyed the feeling of fresh, cool breeze on her skin, which protected her from the afternoon heat. She relished in the sensation of soft grass on her bare feet as she trekked alongside Shepard, following his lead. His awe was evident on his features. It was difficult for Liara not to be amazed herself. The faintly glowing thick foliage of purple above offered a comforting shade over them and let in just a few trails of light through, perfectly visible amidst the shadows. The crisp air and the smell of dew made Liara feel relaxed and alive. Looking at either side of her, she was able to see the infinite gathering of Thessian plant life continue on for miles. She could make out the distant mist in the humid forest, blurring out the silhouettes of remote trees. Every now and again, the forest resonated with the echoes of a Ranyris' chirp, adding to the mystical atmosphere of the woods. The occasional tiny floating orbs of biotic discharge in the air even made it magical.

Shepard turned his head backwards to look at Liara, smiling at her, a gesture that she returned immediately. His hands were clutching the straps of his backpack as he exhaled deeply, obviously fatigued from the hike. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with stripes and black shorts, and unlike her, he had put sports shoes on his feet. His most comfortable clothes for such an occasion, he had said. Liara had donned a light white and orange top that reached her midriff, with straps over her shoulders, as well as hiking shorts of the same colors. A simple outfit with no jewelry to speak of. It was definitely different than what she usually wore, but she wanted to be comfortable herself and her casual and formal dresses she was used to were not made with mountain trekking in mind.

Despite being nearly breathless, Shepard caught her hand with his and pulled her for a brief kiss. She couldn't help but smile against his lips at the spontaneous gesture. They eventually parted, and after a few moments of looking into each other's eyes, Liara let her own wander over their surroundings once more.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked him.

"It really is," he answered, following her gaze towards the farthest reaches of the forest. "I'm glad we were able to have this get-away. I've never went mountain hiking before. Living in space didn't really give me the opportunity."

"My mother could only convince me to go to the mountains if there was the slightest chance for me to end up at an archaeological site at the end of the day," Liara replied with amusement. She earned herself a teasing grin from Shepard, to which he got a playful shove in return.

"So if this part of the Plains of Janiri is new to you, as well, then we shouldn't hope to come across any old ruins?" Shepard inquired, breathing heavily as he continued leading the way.

"As lamentable as that is, no," Liara said jokingly.

Carrying on with their walk, Liara couldn't help but have her thoughts drift to Velyria again. They had given their daughter to an asari couple that they were friends with to take care of, and she trusted them completely, but being a mother, it was difficult not to think about her.

"What do you think Velyria is doing right now?" she shared her thoughts with Shepard.

"Causing trouble, most definitely," Shepard replied in a chuckle, "I just hope she does not flare up her biotics too much."

"You don't need to worry about that, Shepard. That is not uncommon for a child of her age, and she can barely do more than just light up her surroundings."

"Yeah, I know," Shepard said as he nodded, "I just don't want her to give them too much of a hard time so we can have more days for ourselves like this."

"I certainly agree," Liara answered, the two of them sharing a heartfelt smile.

It had been at least a few hours worth of trekking so far, and Shepard and Liara previously had the pleasure of seeing many gorgeous views towards the distant peaks of the Plains of Janiri so far away from them. Now, as they continued walking on the smooth, grassy path, they found themselves in a rather inscrutable and secluded part of the mountain. The thick forest they were going through only provided a clear look to the other side of the narrow path, while the rest was blotted out by the tall plant life and the cover of leaves above. The wilderness offered a sense of safety and protection, even as they went on even deeper into it. It was a truly pristine location with no holographic markers, and it was largely why Liara was so excited to be there with Shepard, as well as why she had suggested they go to that part of the mountains in the first place. And she was delighted that Shepard was enjoying himself too, even now when he was worn out from the lengthy hike. They were discovering more of the beautiful Thessian nature together.

The leaves above them slightly shimmered in response to the cool breeze, the violet glow in an interesting mixture with the white trunks of the plants and the mauve bushes gathered around the surface and their protruding black thistles. The tiny twinkling spheres that slowly fell down and disappeared just before hitting the ground were a result of the release of protective biotic energy and the way it lightly collided with that of other trees.

Liara was brought back from her reverie by Shepard, who had asked her a rather pertinent question.

"Are you sure we can find our way back?" he spoke, turning his head around to look at Liara with badly concealed worry.

"It is not shameful to admit you are exhausted, Shepard," she answered teasingly.

"The same applies to you," Shepard replied in a grin. "It's just that sooner or later we will have to go back to our skycar."

"All it would take is for us to go back to that marked path we crossed earlier, if you remember. I believe that there was a map there to remind us of our surroundings if we get lost, but I doubt we would need it."

"All right, just making sure," Shepard said. "But honestly, we will take a break if you're tired, Liara."

"Don't worry, Shepard," Liara retorted, shaking her head, "I will tell you when I am. Being out here is just so… invigorating."

"Yeah, it really is," he concurred, sighing contentedly as he took in the environment around him once more.

Despite how pleasant and easy of a walk it had been so far, Liara did begin to wear herself out a bit, and she looked forward to finding a place for her and Shepard to relax in. Maybe they'd find a wide grassy field where she would be able to sunbathe and take a soothing rest in one of the planet's remotest locations, and share the experience with Shepard.

After they made the next pass in the forest on the serpentine path that moved around the trees, Liara noticed that Shepard had his brows furrowed. His eyes were also squinting towards something glistening in the distance. The dense plant life on either side of them blocked any passage into the depths of the woods, but what was right in front of them was enough to catch their attention, along with the faint splashing sound they heard and its subtle echoes.

Several unusually steep slopes of grass surrounded what appeared to be a large lake. Tall trees around it and above on the nearby hill had their perfectly symmetrical leaves cast a shadow over the body of water, with only a few rays of light penetrating the thick foliage. It was difficult to make out anything more than that from where they were standing, but both Shepard and Liara had subconsciously picked up the pace in excitement, their fatigue forgotten by both.

As they strode on the faintly moist grassy path, careful not to step on the bushes spread around the smooth white trunks of the upright trees, the lake revealed itself before Shepard and Liara. It was rather big in size, reaching the foot of the tall slopes around it. There was a small cascade from the adjacent heights that splashed down on the lake quietly, sending ripples across the perfectly transparent water. Now standing above it, Shepard and Liara were offered a view towards the even purple floor a long way underneath and the many colorful plants that were scattered along its length. Liara gasped at the outstanding reflection of the glowing overhead leaves, adding yet another hue to the many nuances of the water. The subtle rays of light that the trees allowed through made for fantastic luminous effects. The whole scenery before them was incredibly serene and soothing, and the sound of the waterfall wonderfully comforting. A truly gorgeous sight.

"Wow, this is amazing," Shepard said with unmistakable surprise in his voice. Liara nodded involuntarily in agreement, her lips parted as a result of her own wonder.

"It's incredible! By the Goddess, I never expected we would find something like this here," she replied, clearly excited herself.

"Me neither. We could have easily missed this," Shepard answered, crouching to see his own reflection in the lake, as well as the glimpses of what lied beneath it. Liara bent down next to him herself, and dipped her hands in the warm water, beaming at the sensation of it brushing lightly against her arms.

"I love the water," she said with palpable delight. "It's so soothing. And it's been such a long while since I've swam."

"Maybe it's high time to rectify that," Shepard spoke as they shared a glance, smiles on both of their faces.

"You are right. A swim is certainly what the both of us need after our lengthy walk," Liara replied, standing up from the water and having another look at the marvel that they just discovered.

"So, is it now okay for me to admit that I _am_ exhausted, then?" Shepard answered in a grin, going up on his feet again.

"If you want to join me in the water, then you have to," Liara playfully told him.

"It's settled, then," he said, removing the backpack from his shoulders and gently putting it down on the grass.

Glancing at the faintly echoing waterfall and the reflected shimmering leaves in the inviting lake, Liara was already impatient to get in and wasted no time stripping out of her hiking outfit, eventually leaving her body bare. Shepard had discarded his own shirt, as well his sports shoes, and had put them down next to the backpack, and only had his shorts on. Liara added her own clothes to the pile, and started rummaging through the bag.

"What are you looking for?" Shepard inquired curiously. Liara smiled, easily recognizing his own eagerness for diving in the water.

"I feel like this is a moment I would like to preserve for the future," she replied, finally pulling out the device she had made for them, one that was capable of recording holos and storing memories that both would be able to share with each other whenever they wanted to.

"If it had the capacity, I would have it save every moment with you, Liara," Shepard said in earnest, the sincerity of his words making her stomach flutter as she felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"Well, there is no harm in testing that," she spoke, walking past Shepard and keeping her eyes on his as she did so, the device still in her arms.

Liara's feet were already soaked in the fluid as she neared the deeper part of the lake. After a few seconds of staring at her reflection, she proceeded to dive in, leaping into the water. It was not long before she felt the rush of the liquid make contact with her body, engulf it in warmth. The ache that she had been feeling as a result of the walk was already being replaced with amazing and soothing sensations refreshing her, the tingles in her slightly numb legs slowly evaporating. Her back, now free of the clothing she had worn before, was gently massaged by the water. All of this was enough for her to already feel at ease, her body in a perfectly relaxed state.

She opened her eyes, letting them adjust for a few moments before focusing on her surroundings, taking note of just how enormous the lake really was, and what it had concealed beneath it. Not even the transparent water could show the many spherical layers of smooth reefs underneath and the lines of plants that stood at their edge. As she began swimming to explore more of the gorgeous scenery, Liara relished in how free her body felt, how full of life and energy it was at that moment. Any physical pains she had before were gone, all tensions had disappeared, and she felt amazing just gliding along the water, her eyes registering more of the indescribable beauty around her.

The purple floor and the violet glow of the trees above that penetrated the water made for a breath-taking lighting effect. It illuminated the very depths of the lake, giving the many colorful plants an additional nuance to them. Each of them had thin, elongated strands that slowly rocked back and forth, and Liara could even feel one tickling her feet right below her. The patterns of light that came from the breaks in the thick foliage reached the floor of the lake, making the scene even more mesmerizing than it was before. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever laid eyes on in the course of her one hundred and eleven years of life.

As Liara gently swam down to put the waterproof device at the edge of a reef, a school of crimson, oval-shaped Thessian fish appeared from behind the gathering of plants. They moved past her to join a few of the teal-colored shaniri, tiny eel-like creatures with two sets of small tails. She activated the time capsule, allowing it to record the whole environment and whatever was inside of it. The fish that had begun amassing near the rays of light hid away once again when the lake resonated with Shepard's entry, who had finally went into the water himself.

Liara wasted no time rushing upwards to him, gently flapping her legs up and down , one hand at her side while the other she had extended to activate her biotics. They were surrounded by an invisible sphere, allowing the two of them to breathe underwater effortlessly. Only the edges of Liara's power were faintly colored in blue, which was enough to illuminate whatever little was still hidden away in darkness. It gave even one more tint of color to the rapturous mixture of shades in the water.

Once Liara could see that Shepard's eyes had adapted as well, she felt a smile pull at her lips upon watching his bemused expression. The fish had just shown themselves once again, and the entirety of this mystical world she had just witnessed was opened up before him. His own amazement and awe at the sight of it was something she herself was feeling, and now they had the opportunity to unravel it together.

* * *

_A few moments earlier…_

Shepard watched Liara while she walked towards the lake, sinking her feet in the shallow water in her approach. She still wore that beautiful shy smile as she proceeded to stare down at her own reflection. It was not long before she eventually made a joyous leap towards the depths, her hands stretched out on either side of her as she did so. The impact sent ripples across the lake and it caused a few drops of water to lightly splash Shepard. He walked up closer himself, already feeling the fluid beneath his feet that lightly grazed him. He let his gaze follow Liara's silhouette through the transparent surface. It made for a fascinating sight amid the beams of light that penetrated the water, until she eventually disappeared somewhere even further in the depths. He wanted nothing more than to join her there, so he held his breath as he subconsciously mimicked the jump Liara herself had made seconds ago.

His body was immediately surrounded by pleasant warmth and felt incredibly light as soon as it was completely wrapped up in water. The pain he had felt in his shoulders from the long journey soothed and the tension in his previously stiff back was relieved in the matter of seconds. It was a wonderful feeling he hadn't realized he needed as much as he apparently did.

As soon as he opened his eyes, he could make out Liara's slightly blurry figure close the distance between them in the wondrous alien environment. She had just outstretched her hand when a sparkle of blue surrounded her entire body and soon engulfed them both in one large sphere. His brain had hardly registered that when he suddenly felt air drawn up his nostrils. Confusion hit Shepard like Liara's biotic power just had. The vision before him had finally cleared up as he looked his bondmate's way, immediately noticing her reassuring expression and slight nod of her head. On instinct, he let himself inhale, and was astounded to realize that the power that both of them were surrounded by allowed him to breathe. He felt as if he was sucking in air instead of the water that was clearly around them. The smile Liara gave him was enough to confirm it, and he couldn't help but be overwhelmed by what had just happened, still without even given a chance to take it all in.

Once again, it was Liara herself who hardly made it possible for Shepard to take notice of all the beauty around them. She turned in the water with ease, now both of her hands on either side of her body, which was still illuminated by her biotic power. Her two legs were slowly flapping one against the other, which was enough to lead her to the two trails of light that stood in the center of the hidden underwater paradise. Shepard felt compelled to immediately follow, completely mesmerized and awe-struck.

He used his hands to propel him towards Liara, careful to stay in the almost unnoticeable bubble that she was effortlessly maintaining around them. When he got within inches of her, both of them now found themselves between the pair of rays in the water, which they looked up and down in wonder. The leaves above the lake lit up in response to what must have been an unusually strong wind above the surface, which left its mark in the aquatic environment. Their surroundings now had a dominant purple tint that infused itself with the azure color of Liara's power.

Shepard and Liara shared a blissful smile as a school of scarlet Thessian fish went by them, followed by a group of perfectly round scaly creatures. The small alien beings twinkled in blue as they used their biotic abilities to help each other move across the lake. Shepard had his eyes glued to Liara, who had just done an enchanting whirl in the water, now heading in the direction the fish had gone to, and he couldn't help but go after her.

Watching her move around in the water with alluring grace was a bewitching sight. Shepard stopped in his tracks, just taking the time to observe the phenomenal blend of the remarkable alien life and Liara herself, whose presence seemed to complete it in more ways than one. He felt his heart racing as their eyes met once again. On pure instinct, Shepard began swimming towards her, his gaze still on hers while she herself approached him. She took his hand in hers as they met in the water, sending a wave of warmth within him. She started leading him towards the spherical reefs of smooth rock that had the shade of amethyst. Even when they reached it, Shepard couldn't draw his focus away from Liara. He could only register the beauty around her on a subconscious level, insignificant in contrast to how she herself seemed to give it color and life in her movements, made it truly magical.

She had relinquished his hand to swim towards a gathering of underwater bushes of various textures. Liara observed the miniature animals that floated between their many elongated flowing strands. Opening her hand to take hold of them, she beamed at the way the tiny creatures glittered in her palm. Shepard himself reached out to touch the alien plants, taking note of how smooth and fragile they felt as they lightly brushed against his fingertips.

He ended up trying to catch up with Liara again as she headed for one of the lower reefs on the opposite side, doing another entrancing whirl on her way there in her immense enjoyment. Having the time of his life in the water with her, he felt compelled to do the same freeing movement she had just done. He failed rather miserably, tangling his legs together awkwardly in his attempt. Her obvious amusement at the sight did not go unnoticed, and with a grin on his face, Shepard found himself playfully chasing after her.

Even as they went on discovering more and more of the unearthly environment in their race in the water, Shepard never stopped being amazed in seeing this side of Liara. The way she made her way around the schools of fish in their pursuit and the natural elegance of her movements was enthralling.

Life around them seemed to have adapted to their presence. The little creatures that appeared out of the lines of plants filled the empty waters as they swam close to the enchanting lights, paying no mind to Shepard and Liara. The two bondmates explored the spherical reefs of the lake, slowly reaching the floor the further they went. The smiles on both of their faces never left either of them during their time in the wondrous waters. Shepard couldn't imagine a more magical place for them to be in. The opportunity to share this experience with the one he loved most was a true bliss.

For the first time in a while, Liara suddenly brought herself to a standstill. A few moments were needed for Shepard to tear his eyes away from her to follow her own gaze and notice a hole in the lowest parts of the reef they had been swimming next to. It was positioned just above the floor of the lake and it was large enough for the two of them to go inside. The dark passageway before them was surrounded by walls of smooth rock that bore the color of amaranthine. A glimpse of mauve light was all that could be seen from their position, and it was at the very end of the narrow thoroughfare.

Shepard and Liara shared an inquisitive look between themselves. The way they beamed at each other in mutual wonder was enough to understand that both of them wanted to know what was on the other side and were eager to find out.

Liara took hold of Shepard's hand, which he had already reached out for her on instinct. The contact between them once again sent a thrill through his body, and he was certain that she had felt it herself. Her soft glance at him and the sight of her charming blue eyes made his heart leap.

The glow of her biotics was enough to reveal a portion of the passageway as they slowly swam alongside one another in close proximity. Shepard found it difficult not to be conscious of her nearness to him in his attempt to focus on their surroundings or the approaching light they were going to.

The pretty flat fish of orange and yellow stripes that they passed on their way paled in comparison to the beauty of Liara's body colored in an alluring lavender hue. The exotic nuance was due to the luminous underwater corridor they were now reaching the end of. When they eventually did so, Liara turned her head upwards to observe the partially revealed secret locale they had discovered together. She led Shepard towards the surface of the water that was visible above them, their hands still intertwined as she did so. She moved with familiar grace, gently and slowly flapping her legs to propel herself forward. But the way her radiant body was illuminated from the subtle ray of light they were heading towards was absolutely spectacular.

His fascination with her was only interrupted when his head eventually found itself above the water. Liara's power was broken off as both of them breathed in their first intakes of actual air.

Soon enough, Shepard was able to open his eyes and let them examine what he and Liara had just discovered, doing his best to keep himself afloat in the meantime. What they were in the middle of was a gorgeous cavern hidden away in the depths of the lake. He heard Liara gasp beside him at the sight of the breath-taking combination of colorful tinctures and water textures on the smooth asymmetrical walls. A couple of beams of sunlight stood at the center of the small cavern from the two tiny overhead cracks above, which lit up a part of the green mossy surface above the water. There was also a gathering of teal colored Thessian bushes that had tiny glittering alien insects on their thin oblong leaves.

Shepard and Liara's gazes met, both of them having spent some time to take it all in. Their fascination was reflected on their features. Shepard watched as Liara's eyes twinkled in mirth, a wide smile spread across her face. She did not know that none of this would have been as beautiful to him if it weren't for her presence.

"Shepard… This is absolutely incredible," she spoke with a voice full of happiness, one that slightly echoed through the cavern. She breathed heavily, obviously worn out from their time in the water. "I have never been anywhere like this before in my life."

"Me neither," he replied in a whisper, feeling breathless himself from the amazing experience that was threateningly close to overwhelming him. "It's… phenomenal."

Liara still had his hand in hers as she led both of them towards a patch of mossy ground in the farthest corner of the cavern. They gradually made their way out of the water, drops of which continued to fall down from their wet bodies. Exhaustion hit Shepard like a tidal wave, who only now realized just how much time they had spent swimming together. It was worth it.

The asari still had her feet soaked in the lake when she sat down on the smooth surface, pulling Shepard down towards her. She leaned back on her arms, her gaze locked in the scenery in front of them. Shepard mimicked her position, sitting down close enough to her that their bare shoulders touched, the contact sending a shiver through him. He couldn't keep his heart from pounding way faster than it should have, which seemed to be falling in love with Liara all over again.

They had a perfect view of the entire cavern and all of its beauty. The water textures gave it a myriad of shades whose infusion was a spectacular sight to behold, with the color of violet being the dominant one among them.

The two bondmates sat together in silence for a while, both of them trying to recuperate. It was not working for Shepard, who couldn't get the woman next to him out of his mind.

He propped himself up on his elbow and peered down at her, seeing in perfect detail how the effects of their surroundings had left their mark on her. The slightly flickering light that touched her wet body brought out her exotic skin and its entrancing purple tinge. The vivid hues all around them left an impression on her midriff and her firm breasts and the sparkling water was reflected in her elegantly crossed legs. Shepard was absolutely enraptured.

Liara had to be aware of his scrutiny of her beauty and gave no indication that she minded it. She eventually made visual contact with him, slightly turning her head to look into his eyes with her own. The affection and warmth in them was palpable, and Shepard found it impossible to look away. Liara's faintly agitated breaths and her heaving chest spoke of something more than the exhaustion she was feeling.

"All of this… Being here with you… It's miraculous, isn't it?" she spoke in a low, but audible voice.

"It is," he replied after a few seconds of silence of them just looking at each other, until he reached out his hand to lightly caress the side of her face, tracing his thumb along her cheek. "And so are you."

Shepard could make out the slightest glint in Liara's eyes. The boundless happiness he felt within him was reflected in her face. He found himself incapable of expressing with words just how far his love for her reached and what she meant to him, but he was hoping that she could see it in his own eyes.

Time between them seemed to have stopped. The beauty of the cavern around them was no longer relevant. The echo of running water that they could hear before was deafened. There was only them. During these moments, Shepard registered every subtle motion of the woman he loved. Her slightly parted mouth and the hint of lust in her look were both indicative of her apparent anticipation.

Shepard could not tell if seconds or minutes had passed until Liara eventually raised her body, leaning it towards him. His instinct was already driving him closer to her, as well. Her eyes fluttered shut in her swift approach. He barely had the time to close his own until their lips quickly collided in fervor as they shared a passionate, needy embrace that sent shivers down his spine.

"Shepard," she uttered his name when the need for air eventually became too strong to ignore and they reluctantly parted. Not even a second had lasted until their lips met again in what had developed into a series of feverish kisses. "Liara," he could only respond in the brief moments between them.

Liara put her hands around his neck, moving ever so closer to him in the process. The heat of their bodies and their proximity to one another warmed them both in the cool environment. She trailed her hand up and down his neck with affection.

"By the Goddess, Shepard, tell me that all of this is real," she said breathlessly, giving him a loving look as she caressed his face. "This wondrous place… You and me… All of this feels like a dream, doesn't it?"

"Something much more than a dream, Liara," Shepard answered, taking hold of her hand with his, "Not even a dream can be this magical. But if it is… I never want to wake up again."

"Neither do I," Liara replied with unmistakable candour.

She gave him a loving smile that made him melt, one that he tried his best to return. Shepard pressed his lips against hers once again, losing himself in the taste of her. The more he relished in the heavenly sensation, the more he required it. Liara herself answered to his kiss with equal passion. His hands began to explore her body, running along her midriff, feeling the contact of her sleek unearthly flesh. It felt exotic, yet familiar – it was not like touching human skin, but it was still smooth and warm. It was one more detail that made the perfection that was Liara.

His body ached to feel every inch of her while his mind longed for the joining of their beings. It was something so unknown and alien to him once. Now he couldn't quench his need to explore the depths of Liara's soul again and to merge it with his own, to share a single consciousness with her – a single identity. And through the part that Liara had left inside of him, a fragment of her essence that lived in his mind, he knew that she wanted the same just as much.

* * *

Liara found her eyes locked in Shepard's piercing stare during the reluctant parting of their lips, which was caused by the occasional need for air. Her heart burned with desire to answer the calling of the man it belonged to, to show what he meant for her. The magic of the hidden heaven they had found together had bewitched her, transformed her every thought and emotion, made it revolve around him alone. And she wanted nothing more than to become one with him.

But it was getting more and more difficult for Liara to retain any conscious thought as Shepard proceeded to leave a trail of kisses along her neckline while his hands gently cupped her breasts. His fingers then brushed against her aroused nipples, lightly caressing them, making her tremble with growing thrill. The touch sent a warm shiver through her body and she could no longer suppress her moan of pleasure. In an effort to make him feel the same delight, she leaned in to nibble at his ear while running her hand seductively along his broad chest. The way he shuddered at her touch was indicative enough that it was working and she couldn't help but smile to herself in knowing that it did so.

Shepard moved his hand to deftly explore the sensitive folds of skin at the back of Liara's neck. She attacked his lips once again in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle her moan from the immense enjoyment he was making her feel. Their tongues danced together in a tantalizing embrace while their bodies tried to keep as much contact between them as possible. Her breasts were pressed against his chest in an attempt to sate that need. The lack of touch had developed into something almost painful for either to endure.

Wisps of bluish aura had formed around them as a result of Liara's subconscious flare of biotic power, but that went by unnoticed by both, who were too immersed in each other to even register what was going on around them anymore.

In the passionate embrace of their lips, Shepard lightly pushed Liara towards the smooth, mossy surface. For a moment, she was given a glimpse of his strong, broad shoulders and built chest, both illuminated by her release of biotic energy. The enjoyable view did not help in containing her building lust for him. He eventually leaned over her and kissed her, at which point she managed to wrap her arms around his neck. His hand was trailing teasingly along the length of her body, stopping frustratingly close to her thighs. Heat was building up between her legs, as did her desire to join her mind with his own. The need was close to becoming unbearable.

When their lips eventually parted, Liara was able to hold back for a few moments to notice the look on Shepard's handsome face as he once again let his eyes wander over her naked form. It was clear that he was completely in awe of her. She felt flustered at his thorough investigation, but she could no longer stand not feeling his hands on her.

"You are beautiful, Liara," Shepard told her as he looked into her eyes again.

"Shepard, please," she pleaded, her voice trembling with anxiety, "I can't… I need to feel your touch. To feel your essence inside of mine. To feel _you_."

She had reached her arm to Shepard to pull him for another kiss, but he was already leaning towards her and caught her lips with his first. The urgency of his movements spoke of familiar desires inside of him as well.

Hovering over her, Shepard gave Liara the chance to return some of the sensations she was feeling. She once again explored his chest with her hands, enticingly running them along his body. Wanting to show him a glimpse of the frustration that she herself had experienced before, she let them reach the hem of his shorts, slightly going underneath the fabric before pulling them back again. That resulted in a groan that was filled with familiar disappointment. The asari could never truly show him just how powerful and irrepressible her need to feel him was, as that annoyance paled to her own insurmountable necessity.

Once again, the gentle touch of Shepard's hands on her breasts and the burning kisses he left on her collarbone gave her no small degree of pleasure, as indicative of her ragged breathing and the sound of his name escaping her lips. But soon, even that was not enough to satisfy her thirst. She felt her mind trying to reach out to his, but she wanted to savor these moments and wait until the time for their mental connection was truly right. Suppressing that need was becoming nearly impossible, as was her body's will to join with Shepard's.

Before she could even let him know of that with words, her hands had already reached out for the zipper of his shorts, an action she had been consciously unaware of. The passionate embrace of their mouths and tongues continued as she fumbled with the human-made fastener. Shepard gave a helping hand to her futile attempts, which were no doubt unsuccessful due to her overwhelming agitation. With his assistance, she eventually slid the clothing down to his knees, which was as far as her arms could reach. Shepard took care of the rest, taking them off with little effort even as he went on pressing his lips against hers.

In a break of their kisses, Liara caught sight of his arousal, proof of what she had succeeded in doing to him, the rush of intimate emotions that she herself had invoked. The pleasant sight of his bare body was welcoming. However, it made her struggle to keep at least some degree of thought even more difficult, as it was threatened to be completely replaced by her desire for him.

Even with the passion and lust Shepard was obviously feeling, his every touch on her skin was always tender, his every kiss – always affectionate. His love for her was evident in every look of his eyes and in his every movement. And that made her want him more than words could ever hope to convey. The only chance to share her own love for him with his was through the union of their bodies and souls that her heart desperately ached for.

The exploring hands that moved along her skin, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, eventually reached the end of her thighs. Liara cast Shepard a pleading look, urging him to proceed, trying to let him know just how much her longing for his touch was, how powerful her need for their love for each other had reached. Shepard himself did not look as if he could restrain himself anymore, and soon enough his hand found itself between her legs, slowly stroking her wet sex. The indescribable pleasure she was feeling made her cry out his name and forced her eyes shut. But the delightful sensation, instead of satisfying her, made her want more of it, even demand it.

In response to that building desire, Shepard gently slipped a finger inside of her, which proceeded to carefully explore every inch of her. Liara's sharp and rapid intakes of breath and her uncontrollable moans were not enough to convey the feelings he was inspiring in her. Even they were not enough to display just how much his touch pleasured her body and how much the love with which he was doing it made her want to cry from happiness. And Liara would make it her goal to try her best to make him feel the same way.

Little more could she do to keep her mind from reaching out to Shepard, but as he continued to run his hand softly around her thighs and her wet entrance, she knew that she would not be able to do so anymore. She could tell that his own yearning for her had overcome him, and in their shared eye contact, it was clear that both of them could not contain their longing any longer.

Liara freed her mind, finally allowed it to brush against the edge of Shepard's own, only to find that it was already open to her, inviting her. And soon enough, their beings met in a long-awaited embrace, the missing pieces of both of their souls were filled, and their heartbeats were now able to answer each other, merge into a single rhythm.

_Feel what you mean to me… what you are for me… _

The world around them disappeared completely. The magic of the cavern that had enchanted them was now somewhere in the distance, forgotten and superseded by the miracle that was their love for one another.

_This is where I am meant to be… with you, within you._

Neither could tell whose thoughts belonged to who anymore, but it did not matter. There were no boundaries between them. Their feelings were one and the same, their sensations were mirrored between the two of them.

Liara could still see dim flashes of their naked forms, allowing her to notice how her hand had instinctively reached out to touch Shepard's member, tenderly caress it. She could feel his pleasure from her movement in their joined form as her own, just as his infinite love for her had become hers. The beauty of their connection was a breath-taking sensation and a wondrous, ethereal experience.

Eventually, his arousal made its way into her in an answer to their shared impatience. Liara's body was slowly ignited with waves of boundless delight, while in their shared consciousness, her mind relished in exploring the depths of everything that made the man of her heart. Even through the binding of their identities, she was able to see his warm eyes on hers, largely the same as before, yet with an unmistakable new depth to them. She sensed his erratic breath on her skin, sending another tingle through her, while he proceeded to lean his head on hers. His gentle thrusts were making her cry out in inexplicable, intoxicating pleasure. And the wondrous, almost painful emotion that had built up inside her was felt by Shepard himself, whose soul was in a shared state of bliss.

_You are my life. That is what you are for me._

_I love you…_

Somewhere in their combined essence, a root of endless happiness enveloped them both. Their love echoed from one to the other in a never-ending reflection. And that, coupled with the physical ecstasy Liara was feeling, was enough to make her body shake with the power of her orgasm as her every sense was overwhelmed by rapturous emotions. Intense heat surged through her, leaving her fighting for breath. She still couldn't see, but she could feel her hands wrapping around Shepard's head in a struggle to keep control. But he was overcome with the same rapture himself, trying to hold her tightly, too.

She was his anchor, and he was hers. Nothing else mattered.

Eventually, neither of them could bear the immense, overpowering strength of their love pulsating through their bodies and minds alike. As Shepard gently pulled himself out of her, so did her consciousness start leaving his, slowly bringing back her senses to their present surroundings. The change was far from sudden, as Liara could still hear their one unified heartbeat and their shared, distant thoughts. She felt the tender contact between the two lovers' lips, wrapped in a sweet, comforting kiss. Only now, during the transition, was she aware of Shepard's thumb on her cheek, softly brushing a tear away, one of the many she must have shed in her blissful happiness.

Her vision began to clear, her eyes making out the blurred silhouette of the man that was the reason that all of this could ever happen, and whose affectionate touch helped her senses to return. Liara did not even need to see his expression to recognize his own joy, which was something she felt inside of her mind, where even a larger portion of him now resided. But she eventually did see the beautiful smile that had formed on his face, one that reached his ears, and that warmed her heart more than he could ever hope to know. Or maybe he did – through the part of her that lived inside of him.

"Liara…" he finally uttered, his breath still panting. "This was… absolutely amazing. I love you so much."

"I know, Shepard," she replied with a smile of her own, her voice still slightly trembling. She waited a few seconds to collect herself before continuing, putting her hand on his chin with affection as she did so. "But no words in my language could ever do justice to what I feel for you. Which is why all I could do was show you."

Shepard's smile widened before he leaned in to kiss Liara softly again in response. Their connection allowed her to feel the joyous flutter in his stomach. He put an arm around her waist and helped her up towards the smooth rock wall just behind them, which they used to rest their backs on. The fingers of their hands intertwined and their heads leaned towards one another as both of them sighed contentedly. The cavern around them was still a magnificent sight, as was the entrancing pair of lights in the middle.

"I would give everything just to stay here for eternity with you," Shepard said to her sincerely. Liara could not prevent a blush from spreading across her face at his words.

"Well, we are not in a rush to get back, are we?" she replied, turning her head around to face him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"We certainly aren't," Shepard answered with a grin, returning her kiss with a new surge of excitement.

Neither of them knew just how much time was left to enjoy the magic of their discovery, but they were going to savor every second of the experience. Together.

And they would definitely come back.

**The End**


End file.
